Childhood Blues
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Ada rumor yang mengatakan, bahwa jika kita melihat sunset selama 51 hari, maka cinta kita akan terbalas. Kini, aku pun membuktikan kebenaran rumor tersebut! /oneshoot/


Childhood Blues

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Natsu Dragneel x Lisanna Strauss (NaLi)

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Inspiration: Gumi/Megpoid – Childhood Blues

Category: One Shoot

Author: Lily Kotegawa

Warning: OOC, OOT, AU, Miss Typo's, Bad, dan warning-warning sejenisnya

Summary: Ada rumor yang mengatakan, bahwa jika kita melihat sunset selama 51 hari, maka cinta kita akan terbalas. Kini, aku pun membuktikan kebenaran rumor tersebut!

**.**

**.**

**.**

*) Special for Mr. Coffee, for My Virtual Friends, for All Silent Readers, and for YOU

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandangi pemandangan matahari terbenam dari atas bukit belakang sekolah bersama dirinya, Natsu Dragneel, sahabat sekaligus … orang yang aku sukai. Ah, bukan! Maksudku orang yang aku cintai. Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Sudah puas memandangi mataharinya?" tanya Natsu sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Sepertinya dia nampak bosan menungguku.

"Ah, Natsu! Sekali-kali, nikmatilah pemandangan seperti ini," ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Pemandangannya biasa saja," balas Natsu cuek.

See? Dia, Natsu Dragneel, memanglah seorang yang sangat cuek. Ah, atau mungkin dia Tsundere? Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Hahaha …. Tapi bagiku, dia itu orang yang sangat baik.

Oya, sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Lisanna Strauss, anak terakhir dari Keluarga Strauss. Sejak kecil, aku sudah yatim piatu, jadi semua kebutuhanku diserahkan kepada kakak-kakakku, Mira-nee dan Elfman-niichan. Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin aku belajar dengan giat agar nilaiku memuaskan untuk mereka berdua. Bahkan, aku juga mengincar beasiswa agar biaya pendidikanku tidak begitu membebani mereka semua.

Lalu tentang Natsu, em … dia juga yatim piatu sepertiku. Walaupun dia anak tunggal, tapi dia memilik banyak saudara seperti Wendy-chan, Gajeel-san, Sting-san, Rogue-san, dan Laxus-san. Mereka semua tinggal disatu rumah dan rumah mereka hanya berbeda 3 rumah dari rumahku. Intinya, kami memang tetanggaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau begitu menyukai pemandangan matahari terbenam seperti ini?" tanya Natsu.

"Karena ini … mengingatkan aku pada banyak hal," jawabku sambil tersenyum senang. "Lagi pula, ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau jika kita melihat matahari terbenam selama 51 hari, maka cinta kita akan terbalas. Aku ingin membuktikan kebenaran rumor tersebut. Itu saja."

Aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya dan akan semakin mencintainya. Aku kini jadi semakin sensitif dan semakin cengeng jika melihat dirinya bersama dengan gadis lain. Jadi, dengan melihat matahari terbenam sekaligus mengetahui apakah rumor yang aku tahu itu benar atau tidak, tolonglah biarkan perasaanku ini mencapai langit puncaknya!

"Dasar! Kau itu percaya saja dengan hal seperti itu," ucap Natsu sambil berjalan menjauh dan menuntun sepedanya. "Ah, sudahlah! Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi langit menjadi gelap."

Mukanya nampak masam. Ah, jika kau memang terlalu capek untuk menemaniku, kenapa kau selalu menemaniku untuk melihat matahari terbenam setiap hari?

"A-ah, tunggu aku!" teriakku kencang.

Pada akhirnya, kami berjalan berbarengan. Natsu nampak menuntun sepedanya. Ah, itu sudah biasa ia lakukan ketika pulang dari sekolah bersama dengan diriku.

"Kenapa kau menatap wajahku seperti orang bodoh?" tanya Natsu.

"Ahahaha … tidak ada alasan khusus kok," jawabku sembari tertawa.

Natsu, tahukah kamu kalau wajahmu semakin lama semakin terlihat dewasa? Bahkan tinggi badanmu telah bertambah. Hahaha … mengingat waktu kecil tubuhku lebih tinggi sedikit dibandingkan dengan dirimu waktu itu.

"Hey, hey, sudah kubilangkan, jangan lihat aku terus!" ucap Natsu dengan nada tinggi.

"Aish, kau Tsundere sekali, Natsu," ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bukan begitu! Kalau kau terus melihatku dan berjalan mundur seperti itu terus, nanti kau akan–"

"Aaaa!"

Benar saja, akibat aku terlalu lama memandangi wajahnya, aku jadi terjatuh karena tersandung batu kerikil.

"Huh, dasar payah!" ledek Natsu. "Jadi, apa lukamu tidak menyakitkan, eh?"

Aku tahu, dibalik setiap ledekkannya itu, sebenarnya dia itu sangat khawatir terhadapku. Um … atau justru aku saja yang terlalu 'ge-er'?

"Tidak kok, hanya luka kecil," jawabku sambil berdiri.

"Seperti biasanya, kau memang gadis yang sangat kuat," ucap Natsu. "Kau memang bukan anak kecil seperti dulu lagi."

Ah, aku jadi tersanjung sendiri rasanya. Tapi, hey! Jadi selama ini dia menganggapku seperti anak kecil, eh? Dasar Natsu!

"Lagi pula, kau pasti akan berhenti dengan sendirinya untuk setiap pulang sekolah melihat matahari terbenam seperti ini karena kau sadar bahwa rumor itu tidak mungkin benar," ucap Natsu lagi.

Terserahlah, kita lihat saja nanti! Siapa tahu saja rumor ini malahan benar terjadi.

Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah karena bersama dirinya aku bisa merasa setenang ini? Aku ingin tahu, selagi perasaan cintaku masih kusembunyikan. Aku sangat ingin perasaan ini terbalas.

Dari kecil, aku dan Natsu saling berteman. Tapi semenjak remaja, kami seperti saling menjaga jarak. Pandangan kami semakin lama semakin berubah dan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Begitu banyak hal yang telah berubah dan hal-hal yang telah terjadi.

Kupikir, menjadi teman sejak kecil itu menyenangkan. Tapi rasanya, tidak nyaman dan sedikit memalukan. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa sempat berpikiran seperti ini. Kadang, aku memang tidak mengerti berbagai jalan pikiranku karena rasa 'cinta' ini.

* * *

Sekarang, sang surya telah terbenam untuk yang ke-51 kali semenjak aku mengetahui rumor itu. Bayanganku dan bayangannya nampak terlihat jelas diatas bukit ini. Ya, seperti biasa, kami datang kesini untuk melihat panorama alam berupa matahari tenggelam setiap setelah pulang sekolah. Lalu, musim semi juga telah tiba. Helaian-helaian kelopak Sakura nampak mempercantik pemandangan alam kali ini.

"Baiklah, siapa yang kau suka kali ini? Biarkan kali ini aku akan membantumu," tanya Natsu.

Dia nampak menggerutu. Ah, sepertinya ia telah bosan untuk pergi kesini setiap pulang sekolah selama 51 hari atau sebulan lebih 21 hari.

Aku meraih tanggannya. Hatiku kini sudah aku mantabkan.

"Ini semua kulakukan, karena aku jatuh cinta … denganmu," kataku dengan perasaan gugup yang melanda dengan luar biasa.

Natsu nampak mengumpat kecil, tapi wajahnya nampak memerah sempurna –sama seperti wajahku pada saat ini. Caramu menyembunyikan rasa malu memang tidak berubah, ya? Tapi aku baru sadar, kalau aku menyukai sisi ini juga darimu.

"Aku benar-benar telat," ucap Natsu sambil memalingkan mukanya. "Tapi aku … juga menyukaimu."

Tangannya kini terulur mencubit pipiku. Mataku kini nampak berair karena aku begitu terharu.

"Jangan menangis seperti itu, baka!" omel Natsu.

"Ini semua karena dirimu tahu," balasku sambil memeluk dirinya dengan erat, tepat pada saat matahari terbenam dengan sempurna.

Kini, aku percaya pada rumor tersebut. Sebuah rumor dimana jika kita melihat matahari terbenam dalam 51 hari, maka cinta kita akan terbalaskan ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The End!

* * *

**One-shootnya berakhir juga! Yah, walaupun pendek sih XD**

**Lalu, em … ini terinspirasi oleh lagu Gumi/Megpoid – Childhood Blues. Entah mengapa, aku merasa lagu ini cocok banget untuk fanfic NaLi –berhubung aku itu NaLi Shippers, yah … walaupun ada perubahan disana-sini sih. Tapi ya … coba saja dengerin lagunya! Lagunya lumayan enak kok!**

**Last words, thanks for reading!**


End file.
